I'm Not Ment To Play This Part
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: Intro: Draco gets some news at the end of 6th year and everything changes, Hermione's life having changed as well decided to help him cope. Sorry lame i know. Rated M. DracoHermione paring. Bad attempt at fanfiction but please give it a try.
1. Great Shock

OK, this is a very bad attempt at fanfiction. This is a Harry Potter fic, i do not own anything. This fic will pair Draco and Hermione. I rate this fic R or M whatever it is. My lemon chappys will be lame but if you guys want i will give. I will try to make this fic as origional as possable. Any sugestions are welcome and i will say sorry ahead of time for my spelling and grammor...did i spell that right? sorry.

Intro: Draco gets some news at the end of 6th year and everything changes, Hermione's life having changed as well decided to help him cope. (Sorry lame i know.)

* * *

**3 Days Before The End Of Sixth Year Draco's P.O.V.**

The boy eveyone knew as Draco Malfoy looked up from the end of the Slitheran table with sad eyes as Profesure Dumbledore cleared his throat to address the school. Draco was sharply reminded of a few days ago when Dumbledore did that very same action only not to tell the school good news, but to tell him, Draco, bad news. Up until a few days ago everything was normal, he was Draco Malfoy, Second best student, richer then rich, and as snobish as ever. One day and one little secret changed all of that. That night everything changed for Draco...that night he found out he was a Mudblood.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione blinked back tears as she watched Harry and Ron fawn over the other girls at the table, the pretty girls, not the frumpy, ugly, bookworm, never been kissed before,outcast. During Christmas break Harry defeted Voldermort and had no more need for a smart person, so Harry and Ron had been quick ad crule about it, but it got the job done. Hermione was out of their lifes. they killed ol' bado voldy...they didnt need to pass OWL's or NEWT's now...hey had the free life now.

Hermiones musing got cut short as Dumbledore stood up, "This is the end of another year...a better year. This year we have much to be thankful for...Our own Misters Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley defeted the worst wisard of all time, and I never once ran out of lemon drops." Everyone but Hermione and Draco had a quick chuckle. Harry and Ron stood up quickly looking proud, not caring that Hermione was ready to burst with anger, SHE figured out where voldy was, SHE made the strangth potion for Harry, SHE killed multipule Death Eaters to keep Harry and Ron alive..just so they could shun her. Dumbledore started talking again but Hermione wasn't listening until, "And so i decided to let you all know who the heads for next year would be right now. Now it was a bit hard to pick Head Boy but head girl was easy, Hermione Granger will be Head Girl, Head Boy...s..will be Harry Potter.." Everyone but Hermione cheared, "And...Draco Malfoy."

A/N I will End here...Leave me a review please...I will try to update tomorrow. i know this chppy is short, i will try to make them longer...Please tell me what ya'll think so far? Thanks.

WannaBArtest..


	2. Fight Between Friends

Well here we are chappy two...bit later then expected but i had some tooth problems all f a sudden, i got a root canal today and the right side of my face is swelled to like twice its size cause i guess i have an infection from my tooth dieing. so i have been in too much pain to update but here it is:D. Also i am going on vacation in a few days so i wont probabily update for like 2 weeks. right now its 2:05 am..lets see what time it is when i end huhP

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione slamed shut her trunk as she finished packing. The train was leaving in about an hour. Hermione sighed and looked around. **'I can't believe that next year is going to be my last...this is the last time i will live in these rooms here.'** Hermione jumped up and smiled sadly as she walked into the restroom to make sure she didnt forget anything, as she was walking out her roommates walked in talking loudly about someone everyone knows and hates.

"I can't believe Harry has to share a common-room and everything with that horable boy!" Lavender was seething mad. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed, she laid down and tryed to ignore them.

"God, I know. He is always acting better then everyone when in all truth he is worse!" Parvati (A/N Thank you L.A.Garcia) agreed. Hermione was starting to get mad but didnt say anything, she just tried to ignore them more. She refuses to be a person who starts fights, weather they are verbal or physical.

"At least we dont have to deal with his stuck up parents anymore. Im glad they died with every other death eater, even if they were origionaly good mud..."

Hermione was pissed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GIRLS! Not only are you bad mouthing someone in need of help and friendship but you are also putting to shame every person who tried to help muggleborns. Do you think im too dumb to know what you were about to say?" Pause " Well why dont you finish saying it if you think it dosnt hurt anyone?" the girls were starting to look ashamed. "Oh stop! Your not sorry! You just wish you werent cought doing it. How many others go around calling me and others mudbloods?"

The girls snorted and Lavender stepped up to Hermione, "EVERYONE! We all hate you. Almost as much as we hate the new mudblood, but you are just a bit worse because he at least has some use, he is a very good looking man, you...are a frump. We are so glad to be rid of you. You can't cramp our style anymore. Now get your bossy, mudblood ass out of here."

Hermione fought not to cry and grabbed her stuff. she got as far as out of the panting before she broke down and started to sob, the fat lady just huffed and moved to a friends painting. Draco was walking down the hall and saw her, he walked up and patted her back, he then levatated her trunk and started to guide her elsewhere. "Thank you.."

Draco looked at the crying girl and smiled. "No problem."

A/N well what do you think? short i know but my Vicodin and Tylonal PM are kicking in so i need to sleep. please leave a review. all help is welcome. also i would like to say sorry about the grammer problems, i dont have a beta or microsoft office. I will try to update while on vacation but i dont know. please make me a happy girl and review. thanks.


	3. Blah to you!

Hey guys, im back from Mexico and ive been so busy with work that i havent had a chance to update or anything, but here i am now. Also i would like to say sorry, i have just read through the last two chappys and saw some grammer mistakes. I will try harder this time and i will make this as long as i can, i just need my muse to work with me long enough. well time for the story.

* * *

**Where we left off: **

The girls snorted and Lavender stepped up to Hermione, "EVERYONE! We all hate you. Almost as much as we hate the new mudblood, but you are just a bit worse because he at least has some use, he is a very good looking man, you...are a frump. We are so glad to be rid of you. You can't cramp our style anymore. Now get your bossy, mudblood ass out of here."

Hermione fought not to cry and grabbed her stuff. she got as far as out of the panting before she broke down and started to sob, the fat lady just huffed and moved to a friends painting. Draco was walking down the hall and saw her, he walked up and patted her back, he then levatated her trunk and started to guide her elsewhere. "Thank you.."

Draco looked at the crying girl and smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione wispered to Draco.

"Because i have said some very hurtful things in my ignorance and i want to try and make it up...My whole life has changed and i have no friends so i think it would be wise to try to make one, and i know i am overreaching by tring to be your friend but my dad always said i wouldnt have anything but the best..my parents were good people, you know." Draco sighed. Hermione looked at him startled.

"Malfo.."

"Jenson.."

"Look, can i just call you Draco? I dont think you want to be my friend, all of my 'Friends' have left me because i am eather no longer needed or a know-it-all frumpy mud-blood that cramps their styles, heh. Life has changed alot from last year. You, Even with your life changes, are a higher class then i and i have no wish to make you more unpopular. As for your parents...I didnt know them, i dont know if they were good or bad, but im sure they loved you and thats all that really matters, right?" Hermione smiled at him. Draco set down her trunk in the great hall and turned to her. He gently reached over and wiped her tears off of her cheaks.

"From what i observed you are a smart fun girl...your 'Friends' are idiots for turning their backs on you and i already am unpopular and it doesnt matter to me...i want to be your friend. When Dumbledore told me that i was going to move in with a spinster aunt he told me that i was going to be living close to you and that maybe i should seek you out for help, i admit..at first i was telling myslelf that i didnt need your friendship or help and that i didnt want to know you...but i have had time to think about it and it was a great idea. I think we can help keep eachother sane for the nest year when we will be surounded by people who hate us. what do you say...if not friends..then friendly?" He held out his had to her. Hermione looked at his hand, weighing the Pro's and Con's, then she took his hand and shook it. just then the horn sounded saying it is time to go, Hermione and draoc grabbed the first carrage and then took a train compartment for themselfs.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were both laughing at a story Hermione was telling about a time she found Lavender kissing her hand for 'Practice' when Harry, Ron and a few other people who shunned Hermione walked into the room. Ron looked at the two then Smirked and looked at the others, "Would you look at that, the Know-it-all and the dork..perfect for eachother. Oh Granger...Harry and i were wondering..why do you dress so baggy? are you like..pregnent or something?"

"Of couse i am, because there is no other possable reason why one would dress baggy. See i decided that seeing as i love house elfs so much that i would fuck one and so i am now carrying a half-breed that i think will look surprisingly like you seeing as your mother had to have been a chimp and your dad was a dog...wonder who that poor boy tha got swiched at birth is..i mean he has a great family but he got stuck with a family of zoo animals instead of a caring one...poor boy." Hermione shook her head sadly. ron glared at her and smartly kept his mouth shut. Harrt just rolled his eyes at hermione.

"That the best you can do, you stupid cunt?" Draco jumped up and punched Harry.

"Get out! now!." Hermione smiled at Draco and thanked him before going back to storys as the boys left.

* * *

A/N god im sorry guys, i was really going to ry and make this longer but work was hard today and i tired and i have to get up early. i will update soon.

WBA


	4. Going Back

Hey guys! I know it's been forever. Sorry. I am trying to make myself finish this fic so I decided that I am going to write right now and again this weekend. Cross your fingers.

-----------------

Hermione closed her door and flopped onto her bed. Closing her eyes she thought about her summer.

At the beginning of summer she was pretty bored, just being online, reading, and doing her homework. After the third week of not leaving the house, Draco got fed up and dragged her to the mall…

"Hermione you NEED to get out of the house, you've been in there pouting since school ended. Why don't we go spend all your money, you have years worth of allowance that you will never have to use in the wizarding world." Draco said as he dragged her to the ATM.

Hermione laughed and withdrew some cash. "Ok, let's shop…i'm also thinking about cutting my hair…lets do that first." Draco nodded and they started walking.

One hour later they walked out of a store and Hermione started fingering her hair, Draco looked over, "Hermione stop playing with it. Your hair looks great. You look 3 years older and your head looks lighter…what as it like 7 pounds they hacked off?"

Hermione laughed and tucked her chin length hair behind her ears and smacked Draco on the arm. "No it was only 3…" she winked at him. They laughed and made their way to the closest clothes store to buy her a new wardrobe.

It is now the night before going back and Hermione was nervous, she didn't know how she would be able to stand living with Harry after everything he has said about her. She sighed and turned off her light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco woke up with a start. He groaned and smacked his alarm clock off the night table. Today is the day he sees everyone again. Thank god he has Hermione on his side. He got p and did his morning routine before grabbing his trunk and saying goodbye to his aunt, he then headed to Hermione's house where he was catching a ride with Hermione and her dad.

"Hi Mr. G, if its ok I left my trunk by the car. Is Hermione up?" just then Hermione came running into the room.

"Draco!" She gave him a hug.

"Ready to go to hell?" Draco teased.

"Draco its not that bad..." he sent her a look. "Ok it is that bad. Yea i'm ready. Let's go dad."

When they got settled in the empty heads compartment on the train they started to talk about Draco's looks. "Hermione I know i'm hot but how hot will I be if I cut my hair and die the tips green?"

She looked Draco over and nodded, "You would look hotter," Draco and Hermione smirked. "Would you like me to do that right now? I know the spells…" Draco got a gleam in his eye and nodded very fast. Hermione whipped out her wand just as Harry and his posse walked in. Hermione did a supper sigh. Then rolled her eyes at Draco and continued with the spells. Once she was done she transfigured a mirror.

"Hermione great job!" she smirked at Draco with pleasure. That's when Harry and Ron chose to speak.

"Yea frump, good job…at making him uglier." Snicker Ron.

Hermione did a fake stumble and grasped onto Draco's arm. "Uh! That hurt, Draco I think I'm going to cry.."

"Shut up frump, no one told you that you could speak." Harry sneered.

"Well seeing as I'm my own person no one needs to tell me to speak. Now seeing as I got all my homework done for the next month I'm going to go take a nap, come on Draco." Hermione got up and walked out of the room with Draco right behind.

-------------------

A/N well guys, there it is. Sorry about length and grammar and all that. Please review, flames welcome as long as they help.


	5. HeadDorms

A/N here is the next lovely chappy! I hope I can make this chapter nice and long.

**!THERE WILL BE LEMON! There's a line telling you where it starts and ends if you don't want to read.!**

--- - - - - - - -

"Hello and welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now I told everyone last year but seeing as the first years weren't there I will say again, head girl is Hermione Granger and head boys are Draco Jenson and our own hero Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said with a huge grin. Hermione watched as the hall went wild, she rolled her eyes at Draco who was doing the same at her. "Now please tuck in and will the heads see me after dinner."

Hermione and Draco were the first ones up there as both of them only wanted a little bit of food. It took another half-hour for Harry to join them and for everyone else to leave. "Time to walk and talk kiddies. Now your password will be BWL, stands for boy-who-lived you know, you may change it in a month and every month therefore, rotate who picks the password, first Hermione then Harry then Draco. Now you will all have a door to the heads bathroom, Hermione is the room in the middle. Now because Hermione and Draco are muggleborn and Harry grew up with muggles I have taken the privilege to supply a home theater. Use it wisely. You may have friends over but each of you have the maximum of only two friends in here; And only same-sex sleepovers on the weekends. If you have anymore questions then ask your painting or come see me, my office password is Dots, I moved on to muggle candy," Dumbledore said with a gleam in the eye that resembles the sun. He gave all three of them a small box of dots and walked off.

Hermione walked foreword and said the password to get in. once in she went to her room to set up for classes tomorrow. Draco was the next to walk in and Harry right behind him but Harry couldn't see in because Draco was standing in a daze in the entrance. Fed up Harry pushed him out of the way and stopped in shock once he saw the room. On every wall and any empty space was pictures of Harry or Harry and Ron, on the mantle was action figures and the furniture all had big HP's on them with the lightning bolt for the P. Harry Grinned and strutted to his room, Draco ran to Hermione's room.

"Did you see the Common room?" Draco asked. Hermione just nodded. "You're not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say? You know as well as I that everyone loves him and it doesn't shock me that Dumbledore is one of them. You can live with it if I can..." she said softly and Draco looked down.

"Sorry Mi, I didn't think about what this could be doing to you…" Hermione turned and gave him a hug.

"Go and check out your room, I will see you tomorrow." Hermione gently pushed him towards the door.

- - - - - - - That – Night - - - - -

Hermione sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 4 A.m. Hermione only got a few hours sleep ever since last summer when Harry and Ron dropped her. She sighed and got up to go to the common room. No use staying in bed. Halfway to the couch Hermione stopped because Harry was sitting there, she was turning around when he spoke.

"You can sit, I won't hurt you..." she nodded and walked to the end of the couch away from Harry. He started to speak some more. "You know you look really well. I'm sorry about last year…I was just so confused. I-I... I always had this big crush on you and I was scared that you would reject me…so I rejected you first. Pl-…"Hermione cut him off.

"You want me to believe that you "The Boy Who Lived" liked me the frump?"

"Yes Hermione…I even still like you…I dreamt about you," Harry blushed. "I was always wondering what you had on under all those clothes…what your lips would taste like…" Harry leaned towards Hermione and took her lips in a soft kiss. They closed their eyes and Hermione scooted closer to Harry who put his arms around her. She moaned softly and broke the kiss.

"Harry….I don't think if I shou…."Harry started to kiss her neck and she let her head fall back with a gasp.

"Don't think Hermione…I love you."

"Oh, Harry."

**! START LEMON !**

She pulled Harry's head up for a deep kiss and lay back with Harry on top. They kissed for a few minutes then Harry moved his hand to Hermione's side and moved it under the tank top she had on. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes while Harry took off her tank. He then leaned down for a hot kiss before starting to kiss down her neck towards Hermione's hard nipples. Once there he started to suck and pinch on them making Hermione move with pleasure.

Hermione pushed Harry up and started to take his clothes off while kissing his body everywhere. Once they were both naked Harry laid down and Hermione got on top. She reached down and grabbed his hard penis and moved it to her center. Harry put his hands on her hips and forced her down hard making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Harry gasped up at her, "You didn't tell me you were a virgin." He gave a sinister smirk and started to thrust. Hermione moaned and moved her hands up her body to her tits and started to ride faster moaning harder as she neared her orgasm. Harry reached between her legs and pinched her clit making her cum. Feeling her walls tighten around him made him cum hard as well.

**! END LEMON !**

For a few minutes they just laid there cooling down, then Harry stood up knocking Hermione to the floor. "Thanks frump, you were better then I thought you were going to be and now I get out of potions homework for the whole year. You see Snape told me that I wouldn't have to work if I fucked you. So thanks." Harry smirked.

Hermione gathered her clothes and ran to Draco's room with tears streaming down her face. Once in there she dropped her stuff and jumped into Draco's bed waking him up.

"Wa…Hermione? Its only 5 what are you doing in here…are you naked? Why are you crying?" Hermione started to sob in his arms getting the story out in between sobs. After she was done she cried till she fell asleep.

- - - - Draco's - - P.O.V. - - - - -

'She slept with him…I can't believe she slept with him' Draco thought as a lone tear made its way down his cheek.

- - - - - - - -

A/N there you go….i didn't even know I was gonna write lemon till it was done…my fingers have a mind of its own…guess I gotta go back up to the top and put a warning down…. well please review and I hoped you liked it!

Also if you want to send any tips or anything my myspace SN is Bookworm.Annie or my yahoo is Bookworm(Underscore)With(Underscore)Outta(Underscore)Life feel free to add or email or message. might help keep me writing.


End file.
